What Else Is There?
by KandyMiraj
Summary: Kise Routa x OC AU-ish. She honestly wasn't like any other woman. And not in the cliche, "she's the most amazingly beautiful girl in the world" way. Not even close. People seemed to listen to the rumors of her 'yankee-like' behavior and stayed far away from the girl that silently struck fear into peoples' hearts. Still, there was no way Kise would ignore someone so interesting.
1. The Girl In The Back Of The Class!

**_Also posted on my Tumblr, Lunaescence, and AO3 accounts._**

**_Full Summary: AU-ish. She honestly wasn't like any other woman. And not in the cliché, "she's the most amazingly beautiful girl in the world" way. No, not even close. Her body was hard, muscled from her various and frequent fights, and she didn't have typical large breasts. She didn't speak much - and not because she was shy - but when she did, she was lewd and had the mouth of a sailor. She was brash and violent, and had the scars - both mental and physical - to prove it. She didn't have many friends - or any, actually. People seemed to listen to the rumors of her 'yankee-like' behavior and stayed far away from the girl that silently struck fear into peoples' hearts. Still, there was something incredibly appealing about the woman. And Kise Ryouta was never one to ignore such an interesting person._**

**_Warnings: AU, alcohol/drug abuse, violence, gang affiliations, adult situations_**

* * *

Kise had noticed her many times before. Of course he had She was the only girl - hell, the only _person_ - in school who would constantly show up with numerous cuts and bruises covering her body from head to toe. Literally. Yet, he had no idea who she was. Not her name, or who she was friends with, and he only assumed they were the same age because they were in the same class - but for all he knew, she could be a genius that skipped grades, or an idiot that failed them.

And the mystery that surrounded her only made him more interested.

"Say, who is that girl over there?" Kise spoke to the girls surrounding him pointing to the girl over in the corner of the classroom.

"Eh? That scary one with the black hair?" One girl asked, seeming to flinch away from the person in question despite how far away they all already were from her.

"Oh? She's scary? Who is she?" Kise questioned, not taking his eyes off of the lone girl in the corner as she clicked the buttons on her cellphone, completely oblivious.

Or so he thought.

"Ah, that girl is Ootorashi Yue." A new girl answered.

"She's totally scary." The first one added.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, she's always fighting. That's why she always has cuts and bruises. And I heard she never loses, no matter how many opponents she takes on!"

"Ugh. How unladylike!"

"I heard she hangs around with a bunch of thugs. That's why she's always fighting."

"I heard she got stabbed before."

"No, no. _She_ stabbed someone else!"

"Eh? No way! Why would they let someone like that in here?"

"I heard that her father's a yakuza boss, and she's got the principal under her thumb. She threatened to kill his family or something if he didn't let her in!"

"Waah, she really _is_ terrifying!"

"Ehh, that does sound scary…" Kise blinked, narrowing his eyes at the topic of their conversation as if that would help him figure her out.

He didn't like how all of what they talked about started with 'I heard'. So they were all just revolving around rumors? Well, he really shouldn't have been surprised. It _is _high school, after all. Needless to say, this wasn't the end of his curiosity.

No, not even close.

* * *

"Ah, she's here again?"

Kise blinked, looking over to the door that his teammates were currently interested in. Sure enough, easily wading through the crowd of fangirls (really, all she was doing was walking straight through the path they had created for her) was none other than Ootorashi Yue.

Everyone watched as she made her way over to the bleachers, quietly sat down, and pulled out her work from her bag to begin working on it.

_Ah? So she does her homework? There's no way a thug would do that. So those rumors were just rumors after all!_

It was silent in the gym for a while, but the black haired girl in the bleachers didn't look up. Deciding it was best just to ignore her, Kasamatsu called everyone back to practice. Kise reluctantly looked away, turning to join in on the practice match.

The entire time he played, Kise could hear his fangirls screaming for him, but whenever he looked towards the bleachers he'd sigh deeply. That girl - Ootorashi - had not looked up once. He didn't really know why he cared so much, but maybe he just wanted to show off? Or maybe it was because he had never seen her smile in all the time he had been observing her - how long has it been, by the way? - and it was getting damn frustrating.

After the game was over, and Kise's team won, said blonde decided to approach Ootorashi - who was now clicking away on her cellphone again. She didn't look up when he approached, and not even when he cleared his throat.

"Ah, hey there~! I'm Kise Ryouta! You're Ootorashi Yue-san, right?" He asked in his bubbly voice, model smile turned on.

No answer. She didn't even look up from her phone.

"Hello? Um, Ootorashi-san?"

No response.

"Hey! I'm talking to you. It's rude to ignore people, so please-"

She suddenly sprung to her feet, grabbing her bag and stuffing her phone in it before briskly walking away.

Kise stood, dumbfounded, watching her walk away, as well as the entire gym who had been watching the scene the entire time. All was quiet and the fangirls parted to make a path for the 'yankee' girl as she left.

_What the hell was that?_

Needless to say, that only made Kise Ryouta more curious. And he'd be damned if he gave up now.

* * *

**_Btw, my precious little OC's name is pronounced (Oh-tore-ah-shee) (You-ay)~! _**

**_So? How did you like the first chapter~? I hope you enjoyed, I'll try to write more soon but it's finals week soooo…._**

**_Yeah._**

**_Btw, I know most of you don't really get Yue-chan's personality yet, but it'll become clearer soon. Hopefully._**

**_Thanks for reading~! _****_R&R_****_? _**

**_XOXO_**


	2. Mystery Girl & The Persistent Stalker!

_**Btw, the point of this story is for the love interest not to be normal. The Reader is not going to be a social, nice, normal high school girl. Reader is brash, violent, socially awkward, and definitely not very nice. She'll get better though, with the help of Kise and others~!**_

* * *

It was probably really unhealthy. He wasn't obsessed or anything, he barely knew her. Actually, he didn't know _her_ at all. Just the rumors. But that's not what he wanted. Even so, he probably shouldn't be following her around like he was. It's not like he was stalker her or anything! No, no, not at all!

But then, what _was_ it that he was doing?

Kise shook his head, trying to focus back on the topic at hand. Ootorashi walked ahead of him, focused entirely on her phone but still somehow dodging everyone in front of her. It was after school, she had stayed after in the gym while the team was practicing - but, yet again, she didn't watch at all. She was always on her phone, all the time, even in class.

So, Kise had followed her after he changed, trying to find out what the hell it was she even did if it wasn't clubs, school, socializing, or sports. And why was she always on the phone? What did she have to do that was so important?

She turned a corner suddenly, and Kise jogged to catch up and make sure he didn't lose her. He saw a flash of black hair swerve around the second corner deeper in the alley, and hurried to catch up again. He peeked around the corner, before blinking and walking out more to get a better look.

The blonde sighed heavily in frustration, throwing his arms out as he stood alone in the alley, staring at the dead end wall opposite him.

_Damn!_

* * *

"Who the hell are you?"

Kise's head went up as he looked for the person that the harsh voice that had spoken to him belonged to.

Ootorashi glared down at him, dark purple eye shining with annoyance, while her right eye was covered by her bangs. Kise blinked, unused to this kind of hate radiating off of someone he didn't even know.

"Um, well-"

She had left him momentarily speechless.

"Hurry up, dammit." Her harsh voice made him jolt, replying only because he was surprised.

"Kise Ryouta."

"I don't know you. Why were you following me?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

It was only then that Kise realized that she didn't even wear the school uniform correctly. She had a baggy tan sweater over her white uniform shirt that went down to the end of her skirt. Her shirt had no tie or bow on it, and was unbuttoned past the third button before disappearing beneath her sweater. She wore a black skirt that went down to her mid-thigh, and black socks that went past her knees. White sneakers adorned her feet. Her hair was short in the back, starting at the base of her head - before getting longer as it went to the front, ending at the top of her chest; it parted at the left and went over to the right, her bangs covering her right eye.

"I-I wasn't following you." Kise lied.

Her eyes narrowed more, "Bullshit. Tell me why you were following me yesterday."

"I swear I wasn't!"

Ootorashi went quiet for a bit, glaring deeply into the blonde's eyes, before seeming to come to a decision and nodded to herself. She roughly grabbed the shoulder of Kise's shirt and dragged him to his feet. She pulled him out of the classroom door, getting weird looks from the students who were entering the class to begin the school day. Nobody stopped her, only sending concerned glances towards the blonde and horrified ones the black-haired girl's way.

"What are you doing?" Kise struggled to get out of Ootorashi's grip, but despite her small stature, she was strong.

She didn't reply, only continued down the halls as more students disappeared into their morning classes. The black-haired girl kicked open a door, which happened to lead to an - for the time being - abandoned stairwell.

The taller blonde grunted when he was thrown against the stone wall. A hand wrapped around his throat and pinned him to the wall roughly.

"I don't like _liars_." Ootorashi spat, purple eye gleaming with anger, "So I'm going to ask you nicely once more, _Why were you following me yesterday_? And keep in mind," She added when Kise opened his mouth, "That I do not mind hurting you in whatever way I have to so I can acquire the information that I want."

That made the blonde boy pause for a moment. He thought back to all the 'rumors' that his fans had been telling him the other day, and based on her actions today - those might not all be only rumors. This girl was actually really strong, especially for her size, and the way her eyes were glinting reminded him - for a minute - of Akashi. He did _not_ want to mess with anyone who was similar to Akashi Seijuuro, and he bet that she had no problem with hurting people just like the redhead.

Kise swallowed, biting his lip, before opening his mouth, "I was… curious about you. It's just…. I had seen you many times in school and you always show up with b-bruises and injuries- I just thought that you were a really interesting person. I didn't mean to offend you or creep you out or anything. But you wouldn't talk to - or even acknowledge me, so I thought I'd just find out about you by following you. I mean, not in-"

"Shut up."

He did as he was told.

"I don't care if you think I'm 'interesting' or you want to 'find out' about me. Don't. You don't need to know anything about me. If I find you following me again, _I will kill you_." Ootorashi glared into Kise's eyes, and the blonde froze at his place. "Do you understand, Kise Ryouta?"

He nodded.

"_Speak_."

"Y-yes. I understand."

The shorter girl turned on her heel and strode out of the door, letting it slam shut. The blonde boy slid his back down the wall, breathing hard. He touched his neck where he could still feel the pressure of her hand. He let out a relieved sigh, though his body was still shaking from the knowledge of what almost happened - and her threat.

Kise wished that he could say he was no longer interested in Ootorashi Yue.

* * *

**_Oh, Kise baby, you need to stop. It really is unhealthy and now, literally a danger to your life._**

**_You don't know Yue-chan! You don't know what she can do!_**

**_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the second chapter, sorry I haven't updated in a bit. (Lol, I almost put 'but' instead of 'bit' ahahaha, I'm so immature….)_**

**_Thanks for reading, dollies~! Please review? It doesn't take much I swear!_**

**_XOXO_**


End file.
